Habemus Papam
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Algumas pessoas que almejam o Paraíso se deparam com o Inferno. E no caso do novo Grande Mestre, isso não é diferente. Saga de Gêmeos x Kanon de Gêmeos / Dragão Marinho. Possui Yaoi, Incesto, Conteúdo Religioso Forte. Songfic. Spoiler.


Habemus Papam

(by Ms. Liddell)

"_Ave Maria cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco, bendita sois vós entre as mulheres e bendito é o fruto de vosso ventre, Jesus. Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus, rogai por nós, pecadores, agora e na hora de nossa morte._

_Amém."_

Tolos foram aqueles que ao coroá-lo, esperavam que ao Mundo, a Paz retornasse, quando na verdade, o que reinou foram os Pecados e o Inferno. E fadados estavam todos aqueles que se ajoelharam diante a criança. Os que não o fizeram, conheceram o Inferno antes dos demais.

"_Sem virgindade, porque pequei"._

-Genioso, desde tão pequeno.

-Ele foi um presente de Athena, meu amigo, portanto, devemos louvá-lo.

"_Vendi a minha alma por sexo e bebida"._

-Não acho que isso deveria ser porte de um Grande Mestre, senhor.

-Se eu almejasse palpites, pediria aos meus conselheiros. – Algumas servas riram da resposta à afronta ao Papa. E novamente, levou sua taça de vinho adornada em ouro até seus lábios que antes, exibiam um sorriso de pura maldade.

"_Vá chamar um padre, todo manso e calmo"._

-Tão jovem e se comporta como um adulto irresponsável.

-Não somos ninguém para julgar Vossa Excelência. E não devemos. Como Cavaleiros de Ouro, devemos nos portar como tais...

-Sinto que algo está errado. Buda jamais permitiria uma maçã podre em uma macieira tão majestosa.

-Somos preparados para as guerras, mesmo com uma idade que deveria brincar de carrinho, ele tem que ser forte.

"_E diga a ele: Maria não é mais uma criança!"._

O mesmo sorriso e costumeiro, mau, se abria ao olhar todo o Santuário naquele parapeito. Sentia-se um deus. Dentro de si, era essa sua ambição. Superar os deuses.

Todos lhe deviam submissão. **Todos**.

"_Está chovendo pedras, está chovendo bile..."._

E aquela objeção de que a missão não deu certo, tornava aquele serviçal um... Herege, um traidor.

-Meu senhor... – O clamor saía de uma voz trêmula, preocupada, nervosa porque sabia que perderia a sua cabeça por tal erro.

-Cale-se. Só fale quando eu ordenar! – Apesar de jovem, sua voz era grossa, alta e autoritária. Seu cosmo era maléfico. E quando era contrariado, ele se tornava o pior demônio de Athena. E assim, aquele pobre soldado se calou e seu rosto quase se colou ao chão, pensando que assim, que deixando claro a sua submissão, sua vida seria poupada. Ou ainda pior, seu pescoço.

-Eu dei uma ordem e você não cumpriu. E não cumprir minhas ordens... É uma grande tolice. – Com seu tom frio e irônico, virou seu corpo e caminhou até o indefeso homem. – Sabe muito bem, que a punição para ordens desobedecidas, é a morte.

Sua companheira.

"_... Da luxúria da sua negação"._

-Ele mereceu.

-Como pode dizer isso?

-O Grande Mestre confiou nele, e teve sua confiança partida. Escolhas que às vezes custam nossa vida.

-Está possuído por aquele cosmo que se torna maléfico!

-Não erga a sua voz, Virgem. Aposto que não dirá essas palavras heréticas na frente dele.

-Capricórnio, você está cego!

"_Então, eu não nego. Não faço nada"._

Apenas outro conhece sua verdadeira face. Seu Gêmeo.

Aquele que repousava na cama de veludo vermelho do Templo Sagrado, do representante da Deusa em nosso tempo.

-Talvez não seja certo o que faz, irmão.

-Está me questionando como trabalhar? – Vozes semelhantes, que às vezes podiam se misturar em um ambiente, tornando os Gêmeos em um.

-Não, estou questionando se é certo transar com o seu irmão.

-O que importa agora? Gozei e o fiz gozar, e não me arrependo. – O mais velho vestia a estola vermelha por cima de sua túnica, toda adornada em fios de ouro. Sua voz era maliciosa, mas seu olhar, terno ao fita-lo.

-Isso não são palavras de um Papa. – O mais novo riu e então virou seu corpo na cama, ficando de lado, e de frente ao irmão, apoiava a cabeça em sua mão, junto com seu cotovelo na cama. Exibia um sorriso ao mesmo tempo malicioso e carinhoso. - Amo vê-lo vestido de Grande Mestre, Sabia?

"_Irei apertar alarmes, e apostar em cima da verdade"._

-Se bem que recordo, foi assim que eu estava quando veio me seduzir. – Gargalhou, divertido pelos pensamentos e pela expressão dele. Permaneceu a cuidar de suas próprias vestes antes de qualquer coisa.

-Como é? Eu seduzi? Você todo... Imponente, elegante, e eu que seduzi? Conceitos errados, irmãozão. – Assim como o mais velho, riu no mesmo tom.

O sacerdote se ajoelhou na cama, e aproximou seu rosto ao do irmão, lhe dando um selinho demorado. – Nos vemos depois, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – O mais novo gemeu, desaprovando aquela despedida. – Acho melhor se vestir.

-Com ciúme, **Santo** de Athena? – O geminiano de Poseidon sorriu ao canto dos lábios, sarcástico e sensual.

-Acho que é desnecessário outros o verem dessa forma.

-Quanto ciúme.

-Até depois! – Foi mais áspero na resposta, já que dificilmente se permitia admitir sentimentos na posição que estava, ainda mais, seu ciúme que costumava ser doentio.

"_Estou tão animado e desanimado..."._

-É necessária sua presença no coliseu de treinos, meu senhor.– Ouviu um de seus soldados lhe chamar a atenção assim que saiu de seu aposento. Deu um suspiro, e parte de si desejava que aquele pedido não fosse verdade, queria ainda estar na companhia de seu irmão e amante.

"_O que amo não é permitido. Eu estava perdido, agora vejo..."._

-Acho que não é a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, meu senhor. – Perante sua presença estava o Capricórnio de Ouro, ajoelhado, sem seu elmo.

-Não acho que me importo. – Tocava no braço de seu trono, dando-lhe as costas. Sentia-se frustrado, seu conflito espiritual andava um tanto quanto fora do comum, seu tom era de desdém diante às palavras de um home que antes era seu companheiro de treinos. – Isso, convém à mim, apenas. Ele é meu irmão.

-Pois bem, perdão por minhas palavras. Apenas alguns dos que lhe protegem acreditam que ele não é um exemplo a ser seguido.

Ouvir aquilo lhe fez suspirar audivelmente, com a expressão carregada de frustração. Como via Kanon diferentemente dos outros, não chegava a concordar, mas para sua própria decepção, também concordava. – Ele é apenas mais jovem... – Disse, para si, sem intenção do outro lhe escutar.

-O que disse, meu senhor? – O capricorniano ouviu palavras, mas não as distinguiu.

-Nada, Shura. Pode se retirar. – Então voltou ao seu trono, mas inexpressivo.

-Como quiser, vossa excelência. – Consentiu com a cabeça, e nos segundos seguintes, caminhava para fora do templo do Grande Mestre.

"_E agora, estou crescendo desgraçadamente"._

-Qual é o nome deste local, Gigars?

-Meu senhor, chama-se Cabo Sunion. Desaparece toda noite graças à alta da maré.

-Perfeito. – Sentiu naquele momento seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Sua voz expressava o contrário de seu coração, e dentro do seu peito, sentiu um aperto doloroso.

-Não há castigo melhor para um pária.

-Eu sou o pária... Não o meu irmão Kanon... – Murmurou essas palavras para si, quando se virou ao comandante, e mais uma vez agradeceu por estar com sua máscara. Pois não demonstrava a tristeza em seu olhar pelo que teria de fazer, e não sentia-se culpado por algum modo, sorrir com maldade.

"_O que foi que aconteceu com Maria?"_

-Disse algo, senhor Ares? – A voz esganiçada do comandante lhe irritava seus ouvidos,

-Não, comandante, não! – Seu tom foi costumeiramente áspero. – Então que seja assim, amanhã, ao final da tarde, quero que os soldados levem Kanon para o Cabo Sunion, e encontrarei com eles logo em seguida.

-Não é seguro andar com um traidor, deixe que seus servos façam isso.

-Gigars, que parte das minhas ordens você não compreendeu?

-Perdão senhor. – O Papa o notou quase se jogar no chão curvando-se em perdão.

-Vá embora. – Desviou seu olhar, ouvindo a resposta dele, porém não fitou. Queria ficar sozinho, e mais uma vez, levantou-se de seu trono e foi para seu dormitório.

No caminho, retirou sua máscara, e pôde sentir lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto.

-O que estou fazendo? Quem sou eu? – E mais uma vez, se fez uma pergunta para a qual não teria resposta.

"_Ave Maria cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco, bendita sois vós entre as mulheres e bendito é o fruto de vosso ventre, Jesus. Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus, rogai por nós, pecadores, agora e na hora de nossa morte._

_Amém."_

-Saia de perto das barras, maldito traidor. – Foi ouvido um baque de um corpo ao chão.

-Isso é uma calúnia! Meu irmão jamais faria isso comigo! – Mesmo em sua expressão de ira por ser tratado por aqueles soldados, era vista a tristeza de estar ali e de não ver Saga para lhe abraçar. E em meio suas palavras, um deles riu sarcasticamente.

-A sua prisão foi ordem de vossa excelência. E ele como um ser misericordioso não ia permitir um traidor em seu sagrado Santuário. Aproveite sua morte lenta, que ainda foi uma dádiva por você ser uma ameaça.

-Já basta! Saiam daqui, quero conversar com ele. – A voz do superior surgiu com intensidade, o que fez o soldado calar-se e assim como mais outros e o comandante, ajoelharem-se.

-Senhor, não é seguro.

-Meu irmão! – A voz desesperada do gêmeo mais novo surgiu novamente, com alegria em sua expressão. Sua mãos seguravam as barras de metal com força, em uma tentativa de escapar daquela maldita prisão.

-Eu mandei vocês se retirarem! SAIAM! – Em segundos, naquele Cabo, só eram vistos os Gêmeos. Saga deu pequenos passos, aproximando-se das barras e em sua direção veio a mão do irmão, puxando suas vestes com força.

-Saga, me tira daqui, vai, isso é um absurdo. Eles me disseram que foi ordem sua. É mentira, não é? A gente se ama, você é meu irmãozão... – Disse aquilo com ternura. Mas sua expressão se tornou em choque quando a mão dele deu um tapa na sua, repelindo-a. – Saga, por favor... Deixa eu ver seu rosto... Isso não é você... Sou eu, o Kanon! Por favor... Eu imploro, me solte daqui. Eu te amo.

A cada palavra do mais novo, seu coração se apertava em dor. Nada disse, apenas o ouviu. Sentiu-se desnorteado, ao mesmo tempo estava satisfeito em tirá-lo de seu caminho, mas ao mesmo tempo só sentia dor de vê-lo chorar, de vê-lo suplicar por liberdade, e ter vontade de realiza-la. Mas algo em si não permitia isso.

-Sou o Grande Mestre, Kanon. Tenho que zelar pela segurança e bem de todos aqui, - O mais novo ouvia uma voz cruel, diferente da voz suave que conhecia dele. Sabia que algo estava errado com seu irmão.

Até que se deu conta de que suplicar para aquele desconhecido era inútil. Sabia que poderia contar com a proteção de Athena, mas sentiu-se sem esperanças, já que ela era apenas um bebê.

-Quero meu irão de volta... – Depois de ter ouvido aquela voz fria, sentiu suas esperanças desmoronarem. Desapontado e decepcionado, decidiu então afastar-se das grades e ir até o fundo da caverna, sentando-se ao chão, vencido.

O mais velho, por um momento observou as ações dele. E mais uma vez, a máscara cobriu as suas lágrimas em silêncio. Deu as costas e caminhou para longe dali, já que o a maré subia cada vez mais.

Precisava retornar ao Santuário, e no caminho, encontrou com os seus subordinados, que o escoltaram na volta a seu templo.

Mas, parou no meio do caminho, ao ouvir ao longe, o grito do seu irmão mais novo, clamando pelo seu nome.

"_Irei cuspir no chão e criar mais drogas. Queimarei cada conta, ficarei bêbado de amor"._

Assim que se viu sozinho, deixou-se cair de joelhos ao chão. Sua máscara caiu, então retirou seu elmo, jogando-o por ali, enquanto se permitia chorar toda a tristeza que sentia.

-Você é fraco. – Se ouviu dizer em meio às lágrimas. – Ele apenas estava em seu caminho.

-MEU IRMÃO! – Gritou para si, naquela situação inconstante em sua cabeça.

"_Usarei quase nada na chuva derramada..."._

-Não é para ser misericordioso, você é Ares. E toda guerra tem suas baixas.

-Na guerra, pais enterram filhos.

-**Enterre** aquele bebê.

"_Serei um péssimo exemplo. E farei tudo de novo. Serei descuidado, causarei cenas e jamais falarei sobre aqueles que se acham. Tatue o meu rosto, não irei padecer... Cresci, desgraçadamente"._

-Matem esse traidor. MATEM! Ele tentou matar Athena – Sua ordem ecoou o Santuário, enquanto rapidamente, Sagitário escapava dali.

-O quê? – Shura, inconformado surgiu no último templo.

-Shura, **mate** Aiolos. É uma ordem.

Algum resquício do Saga que um dia foi, percebeu o choque e a tristeza que aquela ordem causou no Capricórnio de Ouro. T

-Vai me contestar, Shura de Capricórnio?

-... Não, senhor. – Aquela resposta foi triste e cabisbaixa. Foi notável que ele queria discordar, mas não podia. Ou cumpria, ou perdia a cabeça. E conhecido por sua lealdade a Athena, não pôde revogar aquela ordem.

"Maria... Particularmente oposta...".

-Que orgulho tem um homem que matou seu irmão e alguém que considerava especial?

-Aquele maldito bebê está morto. O Santuário é nosso.

-Ele é seu. Não quero mais nada, tudo o que eu tinha, se perdeu pelo caminho.

-Não se lamente, chegou onde queria.

-Não sei mais o que quero.

-Não importa. O mundo está em nossas mãos, **fantoche**.

O riso então maligno ecoou no salão de alguém que não possuía mais coração.

"_Ave Maria cheia de graça, o Senhor é convosco, bendita sois vós entre as mulheres e bendito é o fruto de vosso ventre, Jesus. Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus, rogai por nós, pecadores, agora e na hora de nossa morte._

_Amém."_

**-/-**

Notas da Autora.

Música: Mary Mary da banda Chumbawamba. Simplesmente, essa música, para mim, é o Saga na época de Mestre Ares. Sem tirar e nem por. Embora, se fosse o Pai Nosso, teria sido ainda mais interessante a combinação do personagem com a letra. Mas, essa música continua sendo uma trilha favorita, sendo tema do filme Stigmata. Cortei a parte do "dancing queen". Afinal, motivos óbvios, em relação ao personagem. E Ave Maria é repetida diversas vezes na música, sendo que no final ela é clamada ao contrário. Eu simplesmente AMO músicas e filmes que procuram várias faces de uma religião, e amo quando é nesse estilo, como nessa música. E como Saint Seiya possui algumas religiões que se cruzam na história, essa história aqui não ficou muito além. Como se percebe é baseada na época mais tensa do Saga, percorrendo até morte do Aiolos. Claro, inspirado na história. Devo dizer que doeu escrever a parte do Kanon, sendo que estou apaixonada por ele. E tão dolorosa foi a do Shura, também, afinal, é triste pensar o que passou na cabeça dele naqueles últimos momentos com o Aiolos. Isa, o Saga é... Mau... hihihhehehaha. (L) Ainda acho que um dia o Kanon se vinga e prende o Saga... de alguma forma... Se é que me entendem.

Autora com várias crenças religiosas.

Habemus Papam = Temos o Papa, em latim.


End file.
